xDemonChickx Interviews: The Doctor and The Ponds
by xDemonChickx
Summary: Three insane friends end up in Cardiff London just as the TARDIS appears for refueling, with a binder thing full of questions.


**xDemonChickx Interviews Presents**

**Doctor Who Interviews!**

**Interviewers: Demon, Linkin, Night**

**Interviewees: The Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory**

**Boss: Ms. Marshmallows**

I sung extremely off key as a grin stretched across my cheeks. I held my newest assignment in my arms, hugging in to my chest in glee as I skipped across the street, ignoring the honking, screaming, and cursing.

I found myself in front of a door soon enough, I pushed it open to find Linkin lying on the couch bundled in blankets upon blankets, with tissues thrown about the room. She looked up and blinked "What-" she began as I started skipping towards her "LINNY~" I sung.

Linkin's eyes widened as she jumped behind her couch "No, I'm sick!" she cried, warding me off with a tissue "Go away, go eat your boss!" she ordered, slowly edging towards the nearest room with a lock. I grinned even wider before I held out the folder "You know you want too~" I sung.

Linkin began to shake her head when she saw the big bold words on the front 'THE DOCTOR-' she squealed and grabbed it. "Come along pond~" she sung, dragging me. I grinned and stabbed a flag in her door before I was dragged too far.

The flag said 'Mission Accomplished' by the way. I was too busy being dragged to notice bundle of person running over screaming "I'M COMING TOO!". I grinned in triumph. Linkin quickly dragged me, with Night following, to my work building.

A couple minutes later I was found dangling off of my boss' pale arm, by my teeth of course. "Demon! Get off of your boss so we can go!" Linkin shouted, tugging at me. I let go and glared at her, then turned into a chibi and barked at her.

Night sighed as I chased Linkin around "I just wanted to taste her!" "AHHH!" "She tastes like marshmallows!" "EEP!" "WEE~" "WTH!" "What's with the letters?" "WHAT THE HELL!" "YAY! WE'RE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY~" I finished the conversation as we plummeted into the center of Cardiff, London.

I found myself in a Victorian dress, along with Night, and saw that Linkin was in the Victorian prostitutes attire. Even though we were still in the twenty first century… "EEP! LINKIN NO! NOT AGAIN!" I screamed in fright as I was tackled by my insane friend.

I shook in silence, huddled underneath the giant statue in the center of Cardiff, waiting for the doctor to arrive for his scheduled refueling. I looked up as a loud sound echoed from nowhere and the TARDIS began materializing in front of me.

I shrieked and avoided having my legs crushed, Linkin straitened her bow tie…"When did you put that on?" "Bow ties are cool."(I hope you get this reference linny~ from the current doctor) "Wha….never mind..." Night walked up and knocked on the doors, they then flew open to reveal a madman in a blue box.

I squealed and attempted to glomp the Time Lord, but Linkin restrained me "Oh come ON! First my dear sweet SEBASTIAN! And now the amazing timey wimey alien?!" I cried, comical tears running down my cheeks as Night came to assist in restraining me as I struggled.

"Well isn't this interesting!" the Doctor announced, looking at us. I grinned, Linkin almost dropped me Oh wait she did…on my head. Night swooned and collapsed on me. I groaned. "What is it Doctor?" came a feminine voice from inside.

I pushed Night off of me and held out my hand as I walked towards the Doctor, walking on Night in the process(Ouran Moment XD) "Hello Doctor, my name's Demon Reasonable(Ironic huh?), I'm here to interview you, I trust you've been told. Though I've no clue how, unless my boss has alien technology or asked Torchwood or someone to do it." I said quickly.

Linkin walked over and did a bow, "Nice to meet you Doctor. I'm Linkin Ann Oddball (?)!-"Night groaned as she woke up –"That's Night over there. We're also here to interview you." She introduced herself quickly, before being tackled by me. The Doctor smiled, "Nice to meet you both as well! My, you're an interesting bunch aren't you?" he concluded, sonicing(?) each of us in turn.

I grinned wider as I quickly held out a hand "Might I look at that please? It's so peculiar." I asked, stepping on Night once again. "Why not!" the Doctor said, handing it to me. I soniced (?) myself with a smile.

Natalie sighed just as none other than Amy Pond walked out of the TARDIS "Doctor?" she wondered as she walked out and saw everyone. I poked my cheek as I stared at the sonic screwdriver in my hand. "Who're you?" Amy wondered, looking at all of us.

I poked myself again "Me person!" **"Idiot…"** _"?"_ "Demon Reasonable!" **"Pft…reasonable my ass…"** "Huh?" **"Oh Nothing Demon.."** "Your cruel Linkin!" **"Whatever, your bipolar."** "Pft. Who're you calling bipolar bitch**." "Point Proven."** "CRUEL_!" "?" __**"**_**Sorry Mrs. Pond. Demon gets like that. I'm Linkin Ann Oddball, that-"**Linkin points at Night, still a crumpled heat on the floor. **"-white soulless lump of… something is Night."** _"Nice to meet you then?"_ "We're here to interview you all!" I finished.(I hope the dialogue isn't too confusing…Hopefully this makes it more understandable Reg-Demon Bold-Linkin Italics-Amy)

Linkin now held out a hand expectantly "Can you please give the questions Demon?" "No! Doctor! Question One, why do you always Geronimo?" "Because it's fun to say! GERONIMO!" I scribbled that down and crossed out the question, I turned the page to the next question (Yes, my Boss is a tree killer. -_-) and was about to ask the next question, but linkin confiscated it.

I pouted "Question Two, Amy, why did you kiss the Doctor?" Linkin asked, her eye twitched slightly as she did so. Amy waved it off "I was going through a phase…" she said dismissively. I saw Linkin scribbled down 'Because I'm a whore..' before quickly crossing it off, putting 'phase' instead.

I laughed nervously and attempted to grab my folder, binder, clip board thing back. Linkin held it away from me. I frowned "These are my clients though!" I cried. "I don't care." Linkin replied emotionlessly. Linkin looked inside the TARDIS "RORY!" she screamed inside. Mr. Pond quickly found his way out of the TARDIS with a questionable look on his face.

I tackled him from behind and place a hand over his mouth "NO MORE INTRODUCTIONS! Okay~?" I said cheerily, before hopping off of him quickly grabbing the thing from Linkin "Question Three, Rory, what was it like to sit outside a box for two thousand years without talking to anyone?" "Long, but it gave me time to think abou-" "I don't care for long answers~" I sung. Writing down 'I am a loner so it was awesome' and crossed out that question.

Night then grabbed the questions "Amy Question Four, and Rory Five. Why do you like traveling with the Doctor?" "It's amazing, never boring and there's always something new to do!" Amy announced before Rory could even get a syllable out. I laughed as Night scribbled that down for both of them and crossed the questions out.

Linkin growled now and tackled Night "I get to answer the next question!" she shouted, "No! I'm going to! I don't want to just sit in the back ground like Demon does!" "Hey!" "Shut up and go find Sebastian!" I almost did, in all honestly, I almost did.

Instead, I grabbed the questions as they flew towards me. I quickly grabbed them "Question Six, Doctor why do you want to be a ginger?" "Because gingers are brilliant!" "Okay." I wrote that down and crossed out the question. Linkin and Night continued to Brawl. "Question Seven, Doctor do you remember all of your companions?" "Of course! They're all brilliant and fantastic!" I nodded and wrote that down, adding 'their memory haunts me.' And crossed out the.. question. Linkin and Night realized neither of them had the questions.

"Question Eight and Nine and Ten!" I yelled triumphantly as Night and Linkin darted at me "GIVE ME THE QUESTIONS!" they both barked in unison, I jumped up and landed on Linkin's head. "Doctor, Do you kiss all of your companions?" the doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, while Amy and Rory stared. "Now that I think about it, yes." He replied finally.

Amy and Rory continued to stare as I scribbled that down and hopped on top of the TARDIS, to get away from linkin and Night. "Rory, on a scale of one two ten, how much do you love Amy?" I asked, "Nine." He replied while Amy stared at him "Just nine?" she questioned, Rory laughed nervously while I wrote that down and crossed out number nine.

I crouched down and narrowly dodged a flying Night, "Last Question, On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate this interview?" "4." "7." "9!" Amy, Rory, and the Doctor answered in turn. I and Linkin were immediately hugging the doctor "OUR FIRST HIGH NUMBER IN FOREVER!" we yelled in unison.

The Doctor laughed, I secretly stole a fez from the TARDIS, as well as a key. Linkin took one of the Doctor's coats and Night took some of his books. We all said goodbye and we found ourselves back in my Boss' office. I shot up and handed her the question sheets. "Tree killer." Night muttered. "EEP! HOW COME I HAVE FOUR VOICE MAILS FROM THE KAI TWINS!?" "LINKIN! "ODDBALL! YOU BETTER HAVE DAMN GOOD EXCUSE!" "AH! WHO LET THEM IT!?" "Can I eat you?" "Go home."

On the way out Linkin turned to me, while being dragged by both Maki Kai and Kaki Kai. "By~ the way Demon, what did you do with the actual questions?" "Whatcha mean?" "Our bosses our inappropriate and that's a fact." "Well…I fed them to fluffy~" "You fed them to a giant mutant rat?" "NOOOO! I fed him your hamster. I fed the questions to Ann's kitty fluffy the Angel~" "-_-…I was wondering where the hell my hamster went…" "YAY~ TAG~" I spent the rest of the day running from a murderous Linkin Ann Oddball.

**I'll do any interviews! As long as I know the anime/manga or movie/show. Or if the anime/manga or the movie/tv show is on Netflix or free on internet, I'll look at it so I can do the interview!**

**Okay: Some manga/anime I know:**

**Black Cat**

**Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

**Fairy Tail**

**Angel Beats**

**Kaichowa(?) Maid-sama**

**Elfen Lied**

**Inuyasha**

**Rosario + Vampire**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Shugo Chara**

**Vampire Night**

**Spice and Wolf**

**Baka and Test**

**And More!**

**Some TV Shows and Movies I know:**

**Sherlock(BBC)**

**Doctor Who(BBC)**

**Torchwood(BBC)**

**Sherlock Holmes(Both)**

**The Cat Returns(Cute)**

**My Neighbor Totoro(Cute)**

**Howl's Moving Castle(Adorable!)**

**Soooo many more….**

**Anyway, leave reviews and suggestions!**


End file.
